No Regrets
by NightfallSky
Summary: AU. RokuShi. When you really love someone, you'll want them to be happy, even though you have to let them go...


**Greetings! I know it's been a while, but this is just one of the ideas I got when daydreaming in Math class, hehe.**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. But I do own the fic's plot.**

**Enjoy reading!**

* * *

><p><em>"Xion..."<em>

The girl could only sigh. She could still remember clearly his statement after that. In her mind, she kept playing that 'recording' again and again, yet it never changed. The end of the recording was always the same.

_"Today, I'm going to confess to Namine...about my feelings."_

Her tears started to fall.

* * *

><p>She couldn't believe what she just heard. Confess? To Namine? For a second her expression changed- although the boy didn't notice.<p>

"...Xion?" the boy started again, since his friend didn't response. "You heard what I just said, right?"

What happened after that felt like a blur in Xion's mind.

She _smiled._

"Of course, Roxas."

Roxas also smiled with slight blush present on his cheeks. "So," his sapphire-blue eyes were filled with hope, which were so beautiful it hurt. "I want you to help me with how I'll tell Namine. I don't want to look uncool in front of her, you know?" he said.

Xion nodded, smile never leaving her face.

Oh, how she hated herself for being ever-too-kind.

* * *

><p>Did she regret it?<p>

Yes and no.

She actually regretted not telling Roxas that she didn't want him to see Namine. If only she'd said that, maybe right after that she could even tell him about her feelings instead. That she loved him. Maybe the future would change too. The chance might be small, but at least it wasn't 0%. Even if he rejected her, at least she'd told him.

But as his closest friend, of course she just wanted him to be happy. So, if being with Namine will make him happy, she had to accept it.

'When you really love someone, you'll always want them to be happy, even though you have to let them go', right?

Then again, maybe keeping silent and burying those feelings in her heart forever might be the best option.

Before she knew it, her cheeks were wet with her tears and it was getting dark. She shouldn't stay here any longer. After taking out a tissue and wiping away her tears, she was about to take her things and leave the school's rooftop until a sound of someone running made her look up. When the person opened the door...

"R-Roxas?" she whispered audibly in surprise. She was even more surprised when she realized she had sounded like she just cried. She decided to continue speaking anyway. "Uh- uhm, I mean, what are you doing here? You're supposed be home by now, right? Where's-"

"Xion," Roxas interrupted, panting a bit since he just ran. His eyes were full of concern. "...were you _crying_?"

The girl averted her gaze before answering, "What are you talking about?"

Roxas began walking to her direction, then stopped when he was standing closely in front of his friend. "You look awfully sad, that's what."

"I'm not," she countered. "I'm perfectly fine, if you're _really_ that worried," Xion faked a smile, trying her best to make her voice sound as playful as possible. She carefully stepped back, unable to bring herself standing too close to him. "Anyway, why did you come back here, forgotten something? You shouldn't make Namine wait-"

"Namine already went home. I told her to."

Xion narrowed her eyes. _What?_ "First day of your relationship and you made her go home alone? Roxas, are you crazy?" she blurted out and started to frown at her friend's doing.

Roxas shook his head. "I...decided not to tell her."

This made Xion raise an eyebrow. "Why not? We've arranged the words, and you've practiced it all just now. And you did well," Xion said, remembering the lovey-dovey words she'd recommended and told Roxas to memorize.

"I finally realized something..." Roxas said firmly, putting both of his hands on Xion's shoulders. "...that it's not Namine who I love...but you," he said and pulled Xion into a hug. "Xion, I'm so sorry I didn't realize it sooner."

Xion's eyes went wide. Now this is unbelievable. Not that she hated it, but it was too sudden. Too strange. Roxas didn't choose Namine, but her. Is this some kind of sweet but stupid dream? If yes, she didn't want to wake up.

Xion blinked three times, wanting to make sure that this is reality. She felt the urge to cry again, but no. She could save it for later.

Instead of replying the hug, Xion pulled herself away. Roxas looked at her with a mix of hurt and shock in his face. Xion let out an exasperated sigh, head lowered so her face was covered by her raven bangs.

"You said you _love_ me?" she whispered. "After all this time you've been telling me about how Namine is so cute, so sweet, so kind, and blah, blah, blah? Roxas, you **dummy**!"

"Xion, I...I..." Roxas was at loss for words.

The girl then gave him a slap- two slaps actually, since she used her hands for both sides of his cheeks.

"Roxas, you** idiot.** _The biggest. Idiot. I've. Ever. Known!_ Even that Rai is much smarter," she breathed before shouting, "Y' KNOW!"

"Xion, I'm sorry. It's all my fault. I know I've hurt you, but I'm really sorry! I love you **a lot**, and it's the truth!" Roxas shouted back, trying to match Xion's volume.

"Dope. Jerk. Dumbass."

Roxas winced from the painful words and his slapped cheeks. But he knew he deserved it.

"Still... I love you- you idiot..."

Roxas looked up and saw that Xion was smiling, even though tears were flowing from her eyes. He smiled too, walking up to embrace her. Gently, he kissed her tears away.

"Ssh, it's alright, it's alright..." Roxas comforted. Xion sighed closing her eyes before looking up at the blonde boy.

The two dazed at each other before sharing a long, sweet kiss. After Roxas broke the kiss, Xion rested her head on Roxas' shoulder. Roxas just grinned.

"So... are we official now?" he asked.

Xion flashed a devilish smirk, hitting him lightly.

"I'm gonna give you all the punishments you deserve first."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! I know this one-shot is kinda random, but I hope you all will leave kind reviews about how I've done.<strong>

**Lastly, see you in another story!**


End file.
